Truth or Dare
by Arielle1
Summary: is it just a harmless game of truth or dare?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Saban owns them.

Truth or Dare

Rocky DeSantos looked out the window for the thousandth time that night.

"Where are those guys?" he asked out loud to no one, the gang was getting together at Rocky's house that night to watch TV. 

He glanced out the window again when he heard the faint sound of thunder in the distance. 

"Oh great!" he exclaimed "Just what we need a storm." He walked away from the window, he had his hand on the receiver of the phone when the doorbell rang; he looked through the peephole and saw Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart.

He opened the door and let them in.

"Hey Rocky a storms coming." Tommy said removing his lightweight jacket.

"Yeah I know. Where're the others?" Rocky asked.

"Oh they're driving over in Aisha's car." Kim replied, before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang again.

"Who is it?" Rocky asked.

"It's Rita, Zedd, and Goldar." They heard Aisha say from outside the door.

"Ok as long as it isn't Billy, Adam, and Aisha." Rocky said unlocking the door "Those guys are so annoying."

"Yeah very funny." Aisha Campbell said hitting Rocky in the shoulder with the back of her hand.

Rocky grabbed his shoulder "Hey I was only kidding." 

"Hi Rocky." Adam Park said. 

Billy Cranston hung his jacket on the coat rack in Rocky's hall "Hi guys." 

"Hi Billy." Tommy said.

"Rocky do you have any flashlights or candles?" Billy asked.

"Why?" 

"Well with the approaching storm there's a chance of a blackout from the lightning." Billy replied "And we want to be prepared."

"Billy's right." Kim agreed. 

"There's some candles in the kitchen and there are flashlights in the upstairs closet." Rocky replied "I'll go get the flashlights."

"And we'll get the candles." Tommy said. 

***

Once they'd gotten the flashlights, candles, matches, chips, and soda it had started pouring outside the thunder and lightning was still far from them but it was approaching quickly.

"So Rocky where's your mom and siblings tonight?" Adam asked sitting down on the couch.

"They went to visit my grandparents." Rocky replied.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Kim asked sitting next to Tommy on the love seat.

"Well we haven't had much of a chance for the six of us to just hang out together so I thought tonight would be a perfect time to do that." Rocky said.

"It would be perfect if we weren't having a storm." Billy said sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah I know." 

"So what movies did you rent?" Aisha asked pulling up the sleeves of her yellow sweatshirt. 

Rocky got up and walked over to the TV stand "I've got I Know What you did Last Summer, Scream, and Halloween." 

"Couldn't you have rented something with less bloodshed?" Aisha asked.

"Like what?" He asked opening one of the video cases.

"I don't know." Aisha replied. 

"Should we turn off the lights?" Adam asked as Rocky pushed the video into the VCR.

"No! I can't watch scary movies in the dark." Kim exclaimed.

"Don't worry Kim I'll protect you if any deranged killers get in here." Tommy said pulling her closer to him "So what are we watching first?"

Rocky sat down "Scream." 

"I love that movie!" Adam declared.

"What do you love more the movie or Neve Campbell?" Rocky asked picking up the remote.

"Uh…Neve." Adam answered "What about you Billy?"

"I like Courtney Cox." He replied raking one hand through his blond hair. 

"What about you Tommy?" Adam asked.

"I like Neve." Tommy said. 

"Well I like Jamie Kennedy." Aisha said.

"I like Skeet Ulrich." Kim said, "I just love his eyes."

"Oh I know." Aisha said "And his but…but he's way to old for us." She said when she noticed the four boys looking at her "Rocky play the tape."

Rocky pushed the play button and Drew Barrymore's character Casey came on the screen. _She was talking on the phone with someone she didn't even know._

"Do you notice how it's always the white girls that get killed first." Aisha said reaching for some popcorn.

__

After a few minutes Casey was in the backyard scared out of her mind by the psycho killer that was chasing her around the house.

"I would have kept running." Kim said when Casey stopped to watch her parent's car drive up the street.

"She'd better be careful." Adam said.

"You know she's gonna bite it." Billy said. 

_When she turned to see if the killer was chasing her she was caught off guard when he jumped through the window causing her to fall to the ground._

"Here it come." Tommy said as Casey was stabbed in the chest.

"I would have thrown the phone at my parents if I was her." Aisha said as Casey staggered towards the front door where her parents were letting themselves in.

"Ugh that's so gross." Kim said burying her face in Tommy's sleeve; Casey was now hanging from a tree her insides on the outside.

"Kim, you can tell that's fake." Billy reassured her.

"I know but do they really have to show it so up close?" she said.

_Next came Neve Campbell's character Sydney in her room unaware of the murder that had just taken place._

"Look there's no screens on her windows." Kim said when they showed the windows in the movie.

"That's how you know it's a movie." Aisha agreed.

"Would you please be quiet I'm trying to enjoy the movie." Rocky snapped.

_Sydney was now at school she had just found out that one of her classmates had been savagely murdered the night before._

"David Arquette is kinda cute." Aisha remarked, _Sydney was being questioned by her best friends brother who was a police officer, played by David Arquette_.

"Yeah I guess." Kim said. 

"Ooh quiet my favorite part is coming up." Rocky declared.

"Which part?" Tommy asked.

"The part when they're sitting by the fountain." Rocky replied.

_Sydney was now sitting at a fountain near the school with her friends played by Skeet Ulrich, Matthew Lillard, Jamie Kennedy, and Rose McGowan._

"Did you really put her liver in the mailbox? Cause I heard they found her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and her pancreas." The character played by Jamie Kennedy said.

"That's disgusting." Kim declared "Now who would make a joke like that after such a tragedy?"

_Sydney was know at her house it was past seven and she was asleep on the couch and she had just gotten a call from the same person that killed Casey. _

"Doesn't she realize it's not Randy." Aisha said.

_Sydney was now out on her porch still talking to the man on the phone._

"Why did she leave the door open?" Tommy asked.

"They always do that in movies." Billy replied.

_Sydney had just closed the door when the killer jumped out of the closet on her._

Rocky glanced out the window when he heard a loud crash of thunder from above the house, Kim was clutching Tommy's shirt sleeve when there was a bright flash of lightning causing the lights and TV to go out.

Rocky heard two female screams but couldn't see where they had come from, the room lit up when Adam found one of the flashlights they had brought downstairs.

"Oh great!" Rocky exclaimed as he lit two of the candles "What are we supposed to do now?"

"There's no way of knowing how long the lights will be out." Billy said looking up at the ceiling.

"Well what should we do now?" Rocky asked.

Kim loosened her grip on Tommy's sleeve "We could play something."

"Like what?" Adam asked.

"Umm…how 'bout Truth or Dare." Kim suggested.

"Yeah." Aisha exclaimed. 

"But in Truth or Dare you could find out something about someone that you didn't need to know." Billy said.

"So what it will help us pass the time." Tommy said, they agreed to play Truth or Dare and Rocky went first.

"Tommy." He said shining the flashlight at him "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…Tru…Dare." Tommy declared.

"Ok let me think." Rocky said putting his hand to his chin "I dare you…I dare you to run up and down the street _naked_!"

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed "I'm not running up and down the street naked."

"Ok in your boxer shorts." Rocky said.

Tommy hesitated for a few minutes before saying "Fine."

"Tommy you can't." Kim said as Tommy got up off the couch "You'll catch a cold."

"Kim I'll be fine." He said as he removed his shirt.

"Fine whatever but if you get sick don't expect me to come over and visit you." She said. 

"Ok how far up the street do I have to run?" Tommy asked standing at the door in his boxer shorts.

Rocky got up, the others followed him "Up to the corner then back here." 

"Ok here goes." Tommy opened the door, started to go outside but hesitated then plunged headfirst out the door.

"Oh my god!" Kim exclaimed watching Tommy run up the street in the pouring rain "Rocky go get a towel." She clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

Tommy ran into the house his muscular arms wrapped around his chest "Man is it wet out there." Water was dripping from his long brown hair.

"Here Tommy." Rocky said handing him an oversized towel.

He took the towel and wrapped it around himself "Thanks man." He sat down on the couch "Hopefully my shorts will dry before we leave. Ok it's my turn hmm Adam."

"Uh dare." He answered

"Ok I dare you to eat cheetos off…Aisha's stomach." Tommy said drying the tips of his hair with the towel.

"What! I can't do that." Adam exclaimed his dark brown eyes were wide open.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"Cause Aisha's my friend."

"Yeah and I don't want cheeto crumbs on my stomach." Aisha said. 

"Oh come on what are you a baby." Rocky said.

"Come on Adam let's show them." Aisha said grabbing his arm.

"What I didn't say I would." He said in protest.

"Oh come on." Aisha said, "It's only a dare."

"Oh ok." Adam said, Aisha laid down on the coffee table and pulled her yellow sweater up to show her stomach only.

Rocky placed some cheetos on Aisha's stomach and moved aside.

Adam knelt down next to Aisha lowered his head and started eating the cheetos, Aisha started giggling.

"Aisha what's so funny?" Billy asked.

"His hair is tickling my stomach." She replied giggling.

"There." Adam said after he ate the last cheeto off Aisha's stomach.

Aisha brushed the crumbs off her stomach stood up and fixed her sweatshirt "Adam."

"What?" he asked getting up off the floor

"You have crumbs in your hair." Aisha replied brushing the crumbs out of the front of Adam's black hair.

"Thanks." He said looking into her dark brown eyes.

"We'd better sit down." She said. 

"Yeah." Adam backed up and sat on the couch Aisha sat next to him.

"Adam it's your turn." Billy reminded him.

"Ok Kim."

"Truth." Kim said.

"Ok let me see." Adam said thinking "Why couldn't you have picked dare it would have been easier."

"Come on Adam." Rocky said.

"Ok ok are you still a virgin?" Adam asked.

"What?" she asked her eyes wide.

"I said are you a virgin?"

Kim looked down at the floor, shot a worried glance in Billy's direction then looked back down at the floor "No." she said meekly.

"What?" Tommy asked, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no." Kim looked up at Tommy.

"How many times?" Aisha asked.

"Once. Only once." Kim replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I didn't see any reason to tell you." Kim replied.

"Who?" Aisha asked.

Kim looked up at Billy he nodded "Bi.." she started.

"Me." Billy declared.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah it was right after you moved to Angel Grove." Billy said looking at Tommy.

"Kim is it ok if I…" Billy said his voice trailed off.

"Go on." She replied.

"Well as I said it was right after Tommy moved to Angel Grove."

***

April 23rd 1993

"Bye guys." Billy said as he watched his friends walk down the street. 

"Bye Billy." Trini called from down the street.

Billy closed the door then started towards the stairs.

"Billy." His mother called from the living room.

"Yeah." He said as he walked into the room.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked.

"I'm just gonna go up to my room and study." He replied.

"Ok." She said, Billy left the living room and made his way up the stairs. 

He entered his room and jumped when he saw Kimberly still sitting on his bed.

"Kim!" he exclaimed closing the door "What are you still doing here? I thought you…."

"I need someone to talk to." She said looking up at him.

"About what?" Billy asked taking a seat next to Kim on his bed.

"About Tommy."

"Oh." He said "What about Tommy?"

"Well we made a date to have lunch today and he never showed so I went to talk to him after school and he yelled at me." Kim replied.

"He yelled at you for what?" Billy asked in disbelief "_Why would anyone yell at Kim?"_ he thought to himself.

"I asked him why he never showed and he's like the world doesn't revolve around you Kim." She replied.

"Oh Kim." Billy said "Tommy just moved here he had to leave all his friends and his old school and move to a place where he doesn't know anyone he's probably still adjusting to things here." 

Kim smiled a little "You're right Billy. I feel a lot better now thanks." She kissed him on the cheek, she started to get up but her eyes locked on his light hazel eyes. 

Billy leaned in close to Kim and bent his head till their lips were almost touching then he leaned in closer and kissed her, her lips were soft against his.

At first Kim was startled by the kiss but then she closed her eyes and gave into the kiss.

Billy ended the kiss abruptly "Kim I'm…"

"Billy shh." She said putting her finger to his mouth to silence him "Just kiss me."

"Ok." He looked into her brown eyes to make sure she was serious then pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

***

Present day

"Well you can figure out what happened next." Billy said, "The funny thing is neither of my parents came to check on _me_ at all that night. And my mom was in the living room at the time and my room is right above the living room."

"Wow." Aisha exclaimed breathing the word.

"Way to go Billy!" Rocky said punching Billy playfully in the shoulder.

Kim glared at Rocky then looked up at Tommy "I guess you hate me now."

"Why do you think that?" Tommy asked. 

"Cause I never told you." 

"You were right there was no need for me to know." Tommy replied.

Kim smiled "Oh Tommy." She wrapped her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist they hugged for a few minutes before Kim backed away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're still wet." Kim replied.

"Kim your turn." Rocky said.

"Ok." But before she could say anything the lights flickered then went back on "The lights are back."

Aisha looked at the clock "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Billy asked.

"It's ten thirty." Aisha replied.

"Wow." Tommy said looking at his watch "I'd better get dressed."

After Tommy got dressed it was almost eleven.

"It's getting pretty late we should leave." Adam said.

"Yeah my mom should be home soon." Rocky said, Rocky walked them all to the door and watched them drive away.

Rocky closed the door, sat down on the couch, and turned Scream back on "Now who says Truth or Dare is a boring game." Rocky smiled then sat back to watch the rest of the movie.

** The End **


End file.
